A Disgrace
by Thatoneegirl
Summary: When Enjolras gets an unexpected letter, he and Eponine make the journey to see his parents. But will all go as planned or will something different happen. Goes with my story A Little Fall of Love. One shot. ExE


**Author's Note: **Hey, there! Welcome to the first of a series of one shots that go along with my story, A little Fall of Love. In this one...well I won't say anything. I suppose you'll have to read to find out.

* * *

**A Disgrace: ENJOLRAS P.O.V.**

It's been a week since I proposed to Eponine and I don't think things could have gone any better. She's so happy and giddy like a child. But as all things do something must go wrong.

A knock on the door throws me from my thoughts. I get up to answer it to find a boy.

"A letter for Monsieur Enjolras from Montpellier." Montpellier? That's were my…

"Who sent you to give me this?"

"Monsieur Desmarais and his wife. He said to bring it as quick as I could." I can feel my face grow white as I reach in my pocket to pay the waiting hand of the boy. I pull the letter out of its envelope and read it carefully. I slowly shut the door just as Eponine comes down the stairs. Damn

" 'Ras what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" She rushes over to me to make sure that nothing has gone wrong with my leg. When she sees nothing wrong there she takes me to the dining table to sit me down. Thank god, I thought my legs would give out.

"….Eponine…I-it's my parents…They want us to come visit them." She looks visibly relieved at the fact that it's not anything truly serious.

"Oh well. I don't see anything wrong with that. What are you so upset about?"

"They aren't the most understanding type of people Eponine…They are very…never mind. Let's forget about it alright?" Please, please, please don't push any farther. Although I know she will.

"They took the time to write that letter, they obviously want to see their son. I don't se any reason we can't or shouldn't go. In fact I think we should begin packing now. And not another word. We're going." I open my mouth to object but she silences me with a kiss before bounding up the stairs. Well god please, I pray that we survive this trip.

The is was not the most enjoyable. I can't believe that I'm allowing myself to do this. I mean it's not like I have seen these people recently. They haven't wanted anything to do with me until now. I don't give damn why and I don't want to be here. But here I am, pulling up to the house I grew up in, with my fiancé.

"Oh Enjolras! This place is beautiful! You grew up here? Why would you ever want to leave?"

"You wouldn't say the same if you lived here." I say it just loud enough for me to hear but my look makes her pout.

"Don't be such a downer. Enjolras. Did you know this is my first time out of the city? I suppose that's what I'm so excited about. But come on! Let's go inside."

She doesn't even let me respond before jumping out of the carriage and extending a hand to help me out. It's pitiful. The leader of a revolution needing to have someone help him go everywhere…

I grab Eponine's hand tightly as I knock on the large doors in front of us. I can feel how clammy they are and I'm sure 'Ponine is getting irritated. But when I look to her I see a look of understanding and she kisses me full on the lips. This also happens to be the exact moment that my mother opens the door. God help me.

"Enj- oh. I was unaware I was interrupting something," she says it so short and clipped, like she's already irritated. Eponine jumps away from me at this but I keep my grip on her hand so she can't get away.

"Hello, mother," I try to stay serious without being to obvious that I really do not want to be here.

"Oh Enjolras, do come in! Please." She fully opens the door, allowing us to enter the house. I can feel Eponine tense under my grip, like she has suddenly become nervous. My mother leads us to the sitting room where we sit.

"Enjolras, where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady that you have brought with you?" No.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me mother. This is Eponine, she's my fiancé." I say this smugly and I see her jaw drop at this.

"Your fiancé? B-but we agreed. th-"

"I did not agree on anything mother. And if you don't mind, I love her very much and that is better than any arranged marriage." Eponine who as tried to stay out of the conversation thus far perks at this.

"Arranged? Enjolras…" My mother seeing that Eponine had no idea of this, jumps on the idea of embarrassing her.

"Oh, yes. A lovely girl. Very intelligent, and educated. And not to mention quite beautif-"

"Mother." I cut her off and give a stern look. Warning her not to push any farther. At this moment my father walks in, obviously noticing the tension. He looks older, but still has the same feel about him.

"Josephine, would you shut up about the marriage already. That is long past." He scolds her just the same as he always has and I see my mother slink back into her chair.

"Father," I nod my head at him.

"This is Eponine. She is my fiancé." And yet again another reaction, that is unnecessary. My father hurts into laughter before taking a seat and ridiculing me.

"Fiance!? Ha! Enjolras. I don't know any type of girl who would want to be engaged to a fool like you! Your probably paying her. Why else would she be here. Your useless, and that is why we had to arrange that marriage." I break at this.

"Excuse me father! But I'll have you know that I am not paying Eponine. I don't have to! And I am NOT useless. Where I live the people look up to me. I led a revolution for them." I can feel Eponine shift uncomfortably and try to get me t sit down but I pull away harshly. I am not in the mood to be silenced yet.

"Yes and tell me Enjolras. How exactly did that go?" It's a low blow. But I set myself up for it. I can feel myself shut down and I quiet myself.

"….Not well. Most died…Except for Eponine and myself and a few of our friends…" She takes my hand and sits my back down, rubbing my shoulder and back to comfort me.

"Well, then you see I am right. You are a disgrace to this family…"

"Actually sir. If you don't mind. I am very proud of Enjolras. He was so strong and his speeches so moving." I didn't expect Eponine to talk back to my father. Not many have done so, from what I know. He is visibly displeased with this.

"I was unaware I had spoken to you mademoiselle. But since we are speaking tell me Eponine. Are you by chance related to Thenardier?" Well he certainly knows how to shut a person up. She turns white and whispers.

"Y-yes. He's my father…" She spits the last part out like its poison. And for the first time I've seen my father looks like he actually feels regret for saying something.

"Oh…I'm sorry that you are not on good terms with him. He was a good man in the army. I always wondered what happened to him."

"Y-you knew him?" She seems surprised at this like she's never met a person who thought her father were any good.

"Yes. But that is a story for another time. Now tell me. How did you come to meet my son?"

It's a simple question. But 'Ponine goes into so much more detail. Telling him of how she used to love Marius and how she fell in love with me. It's strange. Hearing how you ca impact someone's life in so many ways. But her story does more than just that. It makes my father realize that I'm not a complete failure, and my mother that, she really loves me. And that is more rewarding than anything.

When she finishes, she smiles at me and I can't help but kiss her. I don't care that my parents are watching. I love her, and I see no shame in showing that.

"Well, I would like to….apologize Enjolras. I was wrong. It seems you have turned out to be a fine young man."

"Wh- Tha- thank you father." I am surprised at his remark and the hint of pride that shows in his eyes. Not to mention I've never heard him apologize to anyone before. I'm sure that was difficult.

"And I also, son. I'm sorry that I even mentioned the marriage. THis girl seems like a wonderful match for you. And she obviously loves you very much. Don't let her go."

"Thank you…for understanding." And yet again I'm surprised by this sudden confession.

"And I know. She is a keeper isn't she." Eponine's cheeks blush and she turns her head away shyly. "I will always love her…" She turns back to look at me with a light in her eyes.

"Well, please Enjolras, Eponine. Join us in the dining room for some dinner won't you? Come, let us eat." We walk to the dining room and for once in my life, I do not regret coming home to see my family. For once in my life I am not a disgrace to them but their pride. And that is all I could ask for right now.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey there! What did you think? Let me know! I should have several more of these coming out soon. Buuut, yaaaaaaay! Les Miserbles won a Golden Globe! Not to mention both actors nominated won! Go Anne Hathaway and Hughjackman! Well anyways, please read and review!

With Love,

Thatoneegirl


End file.
